Malroth Saga 2: Malroth Returns
by Yoku
Summary: A fanfic for an X-Men Evolution RP site. URL located on the fic itself. This covers the second Malroth saga.


Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of X-Men Evolution. Nor do I own anything similar. I'm a member of a role-playing site for it. The site is located at if you happen to be interested.  
  
Note: This story takes place in the original XEVO. It details the events  
of the second Malroth Saga,  
  
Malroth Saga 2: Malroth Returns  
  
Characters: brYoku- a descendent of the hero who defeated Malroth in ancient past. Yoku is a being of light, and wields a mighty holy sword. He was assumed dead after the first Malroth Saga ended. brDavon- a strong morpher. He became a being of light under Yoku's training, and wields a powerful light sword. brShade- a half-vampire who is in the X-Factor team. He is possessed by the Shadowlord entity. brMalroth- a Demon Lord from ancient times. He was killed in battle, but was brought back, controlling the body of Pietro Maximoff. He regained his body, but was banished to hell. brDale- a young mage who recently moved to Bayville. His magic power seems to be immense, although he has never used its full potential. brShadowlord- The ultimate force of evil and darkness. Malroth imbued Shade with the Shadowlord entity during the first Malroth Saga. Shade overcame Shadowlord, who fled, but recently returned to Shade. Shade and Shadowlord battle for control over their shared body. brPolarite- The ultimate force of purity and good. The Polarite possessed Yoku's body, saving his soul from destruction. The Polarite controls Yoku's body, however, unlike the battling relationship with Shade and Shadowlord. In battle, the Polarite is a being of living light, and possesses the mighty Rod of Illusion, which contains the powers of the starry universe.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The Polarite stood on Astroid M, gazing at the starry universe. His body  
was Yoku's body. In his hand, he held the mighty Rod of Illusion. He looked around, and shouted loudly. "SHADOWLORD! COME HERE NOW AND FACE  
ME!"  
  
A shimmering swirl of darkness signified the teleportation arrival of the Shadowlord. "Polarite. I was wondering when I'd hear from you." The Shadowlord was in Shade's body. He carried no weapons, but his power was evident. Any normal being would have fled in terror had it sensed that power.  
  
The Polarite, however, was no normal being. "Shadowlord, you know why I have called you."  
  
"Ah yes, I know. We can't both be here, so you want to fight, here and now. Well, I suppose I might as well oblige you." Then, without a warning, the Shadowlord flew into the sky and emitted powerful beams of darkness towards the Polarite.  
  
The Polarite was ready. He began to glow with light, and raised the Rod of Illusion, blasting at Shadowlord's attack with an attack of his own. The two beams combined, and a dreadful explosion shook the universe, tearing the doors of the realities asunder. Both beings were hurled to the ground, and a hand reached out from the ground.  
  
The hand, gigantic, pulled itself up from it's prison in a hell dimension. The body the hand was connected to was a writhing mass of blackness, in semi-humanoid form. The Shadowlord looked at the body with glee, while the Polarite looked at it in horror. "Malroth."  
  
Malroth, the Demon Lord, stood tall and stretched. The Shadowlord stood up and greeted the being who brought him into focus. "Master. You have returned." The Shadowlord then bowed, an act highly unusual, considering who he was.  
  
Malroth looked around. "Ah, Shadowlord. It has been long." Then Malroth spotted the Polarite, struggling on the ground. "And this.this would be the Polarite. In Yoku's body, if I'm not mistaken? How fitting.the ultimate good being in the body of the person who is most connected with the purity of the universe. A pity he will die now." Malroth pulled the Polarite up off the ground. The Polarite began to struggle, and tried to fight. "Please, stop it. You don't stand a chance." Malroth slammed the Polarite, leaving him dying on the ground. "And now, I leave.do as you will with the Polarite." Malroth then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
The Shadowlord turned to the Polarite's crumpled form. "Now then, you lost.I guess that means you die, doesn't it?" He began to weave together the attack that would destroy the Polarite forever, but, in a final act of defense, the Polarite shimmered away in a swirl of light, leaving the Shadowlord cursing on Asteroid M. 


End file.
